We Meet Again!
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Obito melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga berada di tengah peperangan yang sedang terjadi. Bad summary!


We Meet Again!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto senpai

Rated: K/T

Chara: Uchiha Obito, Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten

Genre: Tentukan sendiri :D

Warning: Acak-acakan, ancur, menyebabkan iritasi mata ringan, TYPO.

Don't like, don't read!

Flame? Oke. Tapi pake bahasa yang sopan :)

RnR!

Hehehehe, Author Ran is back :D Okedeh, pertama Author Ran cuman iseng bikin ff ini hehe. Ini fic oneshoot yang geje nya nggk usah di ragukan lagi. Yah, ff ini author buat dengan otak bebal Author cuman 1 jam. Jadi wajar kalo ini ff ini ancur berantakan :D Ff ini tercipta setelah tadi pagi author denger lagu Kana-Boon - Silhouette (bener gk sih tulisannya :D ) Opening 16 Naruto lah pokonya :p Daaaan, tentu saja pas lagi waktu luang. Langsung dah kepikiran buat bikin ff freak ini :D Dan tentu juga buat ngeramein fic chara Tenten yang sepi kek kuburan cina :D Genre, reader tentukan sendiri ne :) Wallah, kebanyakan cincong author ya? Hehe. Okedeh, happy read :)

*We Meet Again!*

Tak terasa sudah tiga hari berturut-turut para aliansi shinobi dari penjuru Negeri bertempur melawan Uchiha Madara beserta pengikutnya. Termasuk juga Tobi yang dulunya juga di kenal sebagai Uchiha Obito. Sahabat sekaligus anggota satu tim Hatake Kakashi. Tidak ada yang menyangka, seorang shinobi seperti Obito bisa berubah menjadi seorang monster seperti sekarang ini. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya ketika ia masih berada di akademi di bawah naungan Sensei hebat berbakat sekelas Minato Namikaze. Tak cukup sampai di situ, bahkan sekarang Obito telah bertransformasi manjadi monster berekor yang biasa di sebut Juubi.

Puluhan, ratusan, bahkan ribuan shinobi telah merenggang nyawa akibat perang ini. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal dua orang yang harus di kalahkan. Tak lupa juga Pohon Suci yang bertengger anggun di tengah-tengah medan perang. Pohon yang sudah memakan banyak korban itu harus tumbang bagaimanapun caranya.

"Menyerahlah. Tidak ada gunanya kalian berjuang hingga menyisakan setetes darah di tubuh kalian. Tidak akan ada perdamain di dunia shinobi. Di dunia yang terkutuk ini, perdamaian hanyalah sebuah cerita indah yang tak akan pernah bisa di wujudkan." Kata Obito sembari tertawa sinis.

"Diam kau! Jika benar dunia ini adalah dunia terkutuk, maka aku akan membuat kutukan itu beralih kepadaku. Dan jika sebuah perdamaian adalah seperti yang kau katakan, aku juga akan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan. Dan perdamaian di dunia ini hanya akan terjadi jika kau sudah binasa. Jadi bersiaplah!" Balas Naruto penuh percaya diri.

"Cih, usiamu bahkan belum genap 20 tahun. Apa yang kau tau tentang dunia keji ini? Kau membuang-buang waktumu saja. Lebih baik kau menyerah dan akan kubawa kalian semua kedunia fana yang abadi dan penuh perdamaian." Kata Obito lagi.

"Sasuke, aktifkan Sharinganmu dan keluarkan Amaterasu milikmu setelah aku mencapainya."

Naruto mengeluarkan Kagebunshin nya dan segera membuka tangannya. Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke segera mengaktifkan Sharingan nya sembari menunggu aba-aba dari Naruto. Dengan cepat ketiga bayangan Naruto berlari bersamaan. Sementara tubuh aslinya berada di tangan Minato untuk dapat mencapai bagian punggung Obito yang sedikit terluka. Namun Obito yang saat ini sudah berubah menjadi Juubi tidak sebodoh itu untuk terjebak pada perangkap kuno Naruto. Dengan mudah ia bisa mengalahkan ketiga Bunshin Naruto. Hanya tinggal Naruto sekarang di belakangnya lengkap dengan Rasengan di tangannya. Obito tertawa sini ketika ia menghindari Rasengan milik Naruto.

"SASUKE!"

"Amaterasu!"

Sasuke mengarahkan jurusnya pada Obito. Namun lagi-lagi bukan Juubi namanya jika tidak bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Obito menggeser sedikit posisi tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, api hitam yang Sasuke keluarkan hanya nyaris mengenai tubuhnya. Obito lagi-lagi tertawa remeh. Namun tanpa ia duga, dari atas Naruto dengan satu Kagebunshin nya sudah siap dengan Oodama Rasengan yang sudah jadi seutuhnya.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

Tepat seperti perkiraan Naruto. Rasengan nya tepat mengenai dada Obito. Membuat pria itu terkapar di tanah setelah mendapat serangan balasan dari Naruto.

*We Meet Again!*

Obito segera bangkit. Sebuah Oodama Rasengan yang mengenainya membuat dirinya sedikit sempoyongan. Ia lantas menatap Naruto dan yang lain yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan putihnya yang berwana pucat hampir menyerupai kulit Zetzu mengelap sedikit cairan merah di sudut bibirnya. Ia memandang Naruto remeh.

"Lumayan." Obito tertawa renyah. "Sekarang giliranku!"

*We Meet Again!*

Semua shinobi yang tersungkur di tanah merintih kesakitan. Setelah Obito berkata 'Sekarang Giliranku!' Tanpa aba-aba apa pun, ia segera meluncurkan serangan dengan api besar dari mulutnya yang ia balut dengan Amaterasu. Beberapa orang terkapar di tanah akibat serangan mendadak tersebut. Bahkan beberapa ada yang tewas karena kurang waspada hingga Amaterasu milik Obito membakar habis mereka.

"Sial!" Rutu gadis bercepol yang berlindung di bawah besi yang sempat ia keluarkan sebelum api tersebut mengenainya dan teman-temannya.

Di dalam sana hanya ada Tenten, Lee, Guy, Kiba, dan juga Hinata yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Sementara Shino berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Membalut dirinya dengan serangga-serannga miliknya. Beruntung hanya serangga-serangganya yang tewas. Bukan dirinya.

Setelah besi pelindung itu hilang sepenuhnya, Tenten segera bangkit dan mendapati Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang tembok kokoh bergambar enam anjing. Kakashi yang sempat menghilang beberapa saat kini muncul kembali dengan tiba-tiba. Pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya itu masih berdiam diri. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengangkat sedikit tangannya di udara dan menurunkannya bersaaman dengan turunnya tembok kokoh itu hingga akhirnya menghilang di dalam tanah.

Tenten masih tak melepas pandangannya dari Kakashi hingga akhirnya pria berambut silver itu melesat ke gardu paling depan menyusul Naruto dan yang lain. Sesaat ia seperti melihat sobekan besar di dada pria itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau hebat. Kau mengeluarkannya tepat waktu." Kata Lee menyentuh bahu Tenten bangga.

"Hm, iya Lee." Jawab Tenten ringan.

"Arrigato Tenten-san." Kata Hinata.

"Aku juga berterimakasih. Jika bukan karena besimu itu, mungkin sekarang Akamaru sudah menjadi daging panggang." Kiba menambahi.

"Ne Hinata, Kiba. Tidak masalah."

"Oh, A-no,, Tenten.."

Tenten menatap Hinata yang tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Rambutmu terbakar." Lanjut Hinata membuat gadis itu tercekat.

"A-apa?!" Tenten panik. Ia segera mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya di udara berharap api itu padam. Namun sial baginya, Amaterasu yang berada di rambutnya tidak kunjung padam akibat dari serangga Shino yang terbakar berterbangan kesegala arah hingga api-api kecilnya terpercik kemana-mana. Termasuk padanya. Semua orang juga tau, Amaterasu tidak akan padam sebelum korbannya kering terpanggang.

"Tenang Tenten. Tenang. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Kata Lee memegang bahu Tenten menenangkan gadis itu.

Crash..

Lee memotong buntalan cepol Tenten dengan sekali ayunan. Melihat rambutnya bertebaran keluar, Tenten mendelik dan menatap tajam Lee seolah mengutuk pria itu.

"LEE, KAU MEMOTONG RAMBUTKU?!" Tenten berteriak.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau hangus terbakar." Kata Lee santai.

Ia menatap Lee lemah. Pria itu benar, lebih baik ia kehilangan cepolnya daripada seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Tangan kananya menyentuh cepol satunya yang masih utuh.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membereskannya." Kata Lee santai.

"Ah, tu-tunggu Lee. Bi-biarkan..."

Tenten tak pernah melanjutkan kata-kata itu saat kunai tajam milik Lee menebas buntalan cepol yang satunya.

"Beres." Kata Lee santai.

*We Meet Again!*

Obito kembali tertawa sinis. Ia mengumpulkan cakranya di udara dan bersiap untuk melesatkannya pada para aliansi yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari keterkejutan mereka akibat serangannya barusan. Ia menajamkan matanya melihat satu persatu shinobi yang akan merenggang nyawa tak lama lagi. Obito sesaat tertawa kemudian bersiap menembakkan gumpalan cakra hitam di atasnya.

"Dasar tikus kecil payah." Kata Obito sebelum ia menembakkan cakranya.

Blam..

Cakra Obito yang semula berada di tangannya kini dengan cepat melesat ke arah para shinobi. Namun beberapa saat setelah cakra itu di tembakkan, matanya melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Seorang gadis dengan mata gelapnya, rambut cokelatnya sebahunya, kulitnya yang sedikit gelapnjika di bandingkan dengan gadis lainnya, bentuk mata yang bulat dengan bulu mata yang lentik menghiasi matanya. Hanya saja tidak ada guratan kecil berwana ungu di kedua pipinya. Ia mencengkeram jubah cakra yang Naruto berikan pada semua shinobi di sana. Ia bersiap menunggu aba-aba dari seseorang untuk sesuatu yang tidak Obito ketahui.

Hanya tinggal beberapa meter cakranya mengenai aliansi shinobi, Obito tetap mengarahkan matanya pada orang itu yang tak kunjung pergi. Ia menutup matanya rapat sembari mencengkeram jubahnya dan berdoa.

Hanya tersisa waktu kurang dari 30 detik sebelum cakra Obito meledak pada sasaran. Namun gadis yang sedari tadi di perhatikan oleh Obito tak kunjung pergi. Tanpa memikirkannya, Obito segera melesat menghampiri gadis itu. Kurang dari 10 detik ia masih berada beberapa meter dari gadis itu. Ia lantas menggunakan cakra Juubi untuk menambah kecepatan larinya. Tepat 2 detik sebelum cakra meledak, ia berhasil menggapai gadis itu dan membawanya terbang keatas seketika itu juga menghindari ledakan hebat yang sudah pasti akan membinasakan siapa saja yang ada di dalamnya.

Gadis itu masih berada di dekapannya. Ia masih pada posisi awal, memejamkan matanya sembari meremas jubahnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa takut. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu membuka matanya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

*We Meet Again!*

Tenten membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tidak merasakan panas atau apapun. Bahkan sekarang ia meras hembusan angin menerpa dirinya. Membuat rambutnya yang seketika memilik panjang sebahu berayun menggelitik wajahnya. Apa dia sudah mati? Lalu, kenapa ia merasa hangat sekarang? Apa surga itu hangat? Atau mungkin, ini efek dari jurus teleportasi Yondaime Hokage?

Seketika Tenten membeku melihat hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika ia membuka mata adalah... UCHIHA OBITO!

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja... Rin."

END

Yaps, itu adalah fic absurd yang tiba2 muncul di kepala author hehe. Kalo responnya positif, insyallah author bakal bikin sequel nya :D Tapi masih sebatas rencana, soalnga msih bnyk fic Tenten di laptop author dengan berbagai pair mangkrak nggk ke urus akibat tidak adanya inspirasi wkwkwk. Akhir kata, see you :) RnR please


End file.
